Fracassado
by Julia Gondim
Summary: Ele fracassou no amor, seu orgulho o levou a um caminho sem volta...ou será que nao? Recorreu a escrita para desabafar seu desespero e solidao, mas as vezes é tudo mais simples do que imaginamos...[nejiten]. one shot.


AAAAFFFF .-. Naruto nao me pertence

haUHAUHA fiz essa fic ouvindo Nakushita kotoba, Broken wings, Chikyuugi, Full moon, Biidama e Shizuku .

Minha segunda fic, espero que gostem i.i

------------------------------------------------

"Enquanto escrevo essa carta estou sosinho em meu quarto, gostaria que alguem estivesse lendo, como alguem que eu amava tanto e me deixou. Eu sei que um dia eu irei crescer e esse papel será jogado em qualquer lugar da casa e outra pessoa o lerá, talvez minhas primas, meu tio, ou até meus filhos se algum dia os tiver. Nunca, não há possibilidade de TenTen ler minhas lágrimas impressas e expressas em tinta, pois ela não voltará a aparecer. Mas como futuramente alguem me lerá, logo direi : eu sou um fracassado no amor. Viram? agora não me perguntem o que houve ao gênio Hyuuga, eu ja tive esse fato passado em minha cara milhões de vezes. Mas deve haver um motivo para eu escrever. Quem sabe, minhas ilusões infantis ainda povoem minha mente, como a falsa esperança de que alguem algum dia invente um jutsu e resolva tirar o selo de minha testa, tem o mesmo grau de repentinamente eu acordar e TenTen esteja nua diante mim jurando que me ama e que nunca vai me deixar. Acho que ainda sou tão criança em meus16 anos que ainda impulsiono-me a criar situações imaginárias em que eu chegaria a me declarar a ela e ser retribuido. Nao me canso de fazer isso, é a razão em que me mantenho trancado no meu mundo particular, tao particular e intimo que nem o branco de meus olhos pode deixa-lo transparecer ou palavras infalsas cheguem a expo-lo. Em minhas fantasias ja fiz dela minha kunoichi, minha esposa, minha amante ou simplesmente minha namorada, mas nunca tive coragem nem para encará-la de verdade. As vezes que a encarei foi por pura indignação por não entender como uma mulher pode fazer isso com um homem. Mas ela me escapou antes que eu podesse entender. O ninja que acreditava não ter sentimentos foi menos idiota que eu e ao menor fio de sorriso causado por culpa dela decidiu ao lado de quem ficaria pelo menos nos próximos tempos. Para ser mais claro e sincero comigo mesmo, devo mencionar o nome de SAI, que apaixonou-se(não sei se esse é bem o termo...) pela menina que eu amo, a TENTEN. Me doi, me moe o peito lembrar esses nomes, mas se não os mencionasse não conseguiria tirar o bolo da garganta que eles me deixaram. Não vai demorar muito para esse entalado de coisas voltar a me pertubar..."

Parou de escrever

Não conseguia ler a proprias letras devido a quantidade de lagrimas que banhavam seus olhos, mas ele não podia derrama-las. Levantou-se da escrivania e enxugou o rosto com as costas das maos que levavam seu cabelo junto. Caminhou sem rumo pelo quarto reparando em detalhes que antes recusava-se a notar como o quadro torto, a planta sem água, a poeira entre os livros da estante...enfim parando em sua cama e jogando-se nela.

Sua solidão ja era insuportável, mais insuportável quando se esta entre a multidão, a porta de seu quarto tornara-se um portal entre mundos diferentes. Ja não queria sair, so saía de seu mundo quando tinha missões importantes ou para abrir a porta, ja que seu quarto é o primeiro da casa.

O sono foi chegando naturalmente e Neji, relutante. Não queria dormir, se dormisse seu sono seria tranquilo, não merecia aquilo, queria castigar-se mais por nunca ter segurado TenTen pelo pulso e dito o quanto ela era importante e o quanto a amava. Sem forças, a palpebras foram fechando lentamente e derramando o choro abafado, afinal, era humano e sofria de amor.

- Ela não vai voltar...ela não vai voltar...eu a perdi...esse é o castigo por eu ser tão orgulhoso...perdi...perdi...ela não vai voltar...- cantarolava sonolento.

Ding Dong...- a campainha tocara

- Ja é quase meia-noite, está chovendo...acho que não há nada que interesse o suficiente alguem para vir até aqui nessas condições...- falou baixinho para si enquanto saia de seu quarto em direção a porta.

- TenTen! - espantou-se.

- Será que posso entrar?  
-... - apenas saiu do caminho ainda extasiado pela a aparição inusitada.

- Aqui? - fez menção de entrar ao quarto dele. Neji consentiu

TenTen entrou e fitou o quarto curiosa, sentindo a sensação de que algo lá lhe pertencia. Neji saiu a procurar uma toalha limpa, na esperança de que em sua ausência ela notasse a folha de papel em que escreveu tudo o que teimara em passar de sua garganta. Parecia implorar aquilo para o Destino.

Ouvindo os passos distanciarem, a jovem tirou um papel um pouco molhado do bolso e o colocou ao lado da carta, tomando-a para ler em seguida.

Pegou na lavanderia uma toalha rosa da prima, ela não se importaria, era bastante amiga de TenTen. Entrou no quarto ansioso. Foi recebido por um beijo desesperado da menina que segurava a carta que ele havia escrito em uma das mãos. Logo veio a resposta as suas perguntas, queria que ela ficasse mais um pouco, queria outro beijo assim vindo dela, mas estava tão tonto que tudo o que fez foi cambalear sentando-se na cama e observar ela sorrir e sair apressada. Antes de sair, fez um gesto indicando para que olhasse sobre a escrivania. O papel que lá havia. Aproximou-se leve tirando quilos de sofrimento impregnados ao corpo. Foi desdobrando a cartinha molhada com cuidado para nao rasga-la. Sorriu, era bem mais simples que a dele, era tudo do que precisava.

"O Sai me ama, eu nao o amo, ele me ajudou a entender que eu te amo e nao posso te perder. isso é tudo."...

-----------------------------------------------

Nyaaaa eh isso x.x nao sei se ficou boa

dedico para Rebecca(nao eh do fanfiction), Sakura Souma, e Morguene Evans /o/

DEIXEM REWIENS o/

bjus


End file.
